


Chick Magnet

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: I'm not one to brag but I did just save the famous Winchesters assses. But I did pass out. And now I'm stuck in the bunker with some confused guys and an angel. I don't have a name yet, all I remember is waking up with powers I didn't want. I'm "apparently" a part of Crowleys plan. Not sure what it is but, it scares even me to find out.





	Chick Magnet

Deans p/v

"Sam!" I was pinned to a wall of the barn while Sam was knocked out on the floor. I was surrounded by demons. Things were just swell.

Three teens and two adults were possessed and I was powerless to do anything. They had knifes and guns pointed at me and my brother. I didn't care what happened to me as long as Sam didn't get hurt. "If you touch him I'll kill you!"

One of the adults dressed in a diner outfit with the name Kyle on the name tag came strolling from the back and picked up unconscious Sam and sat him in a chair.  
"Were just the delivery team. But I'm sure Crowley wouldn't mind if i had some fun." She took a knife out of her back pocket be started bringing it towards his face. As the blade cut through Sams cheek his eyes popped open and he started to scream. 

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Blood started to run from his cut. He tried to move but he was stuck. She kept cutting into his body. His chest then his leg then his shoulders. He was bleeding out. Blood was smeared over his body. My face turned red with rage.

I should probably explain what's going on.

My brother and I had found a case in Fresno, California. We thought it was a simple demon. One that had killed 1 person every Thursday. There were storms and cattle dying we thought it would be simple but then again we are the Winchesters.

"It's just a small cut. He'll be fine. But when Crowley gets his hands on you and you brother, I wouldn't be so sure." She walked towards me with a speech that sounded really rehearsed. If I wasn't stuck to the wall I would have made sure that her current breath would be her last. But before I could say a thing the demon pushed her hand out and the barn door slammed open. "Join us will you?" She said slowly turning her head to the door.

I looked up to see a guy with a motorcycle and a leather jacket. I couldn't see his face because it was covered by his helmet but I could see his brown eyes. He had a leather jacket on with jeans and black combat boots. We locked eyes for a few moments. He turned back to the demons and leaned forward on his motorcycle. Then he put petal to the metal. He raced forward and a knife dropped out of his sleeve. He stabbed two of the teens in the neck before going for third. The third pushed his hand out but the guy jumped off the bike and all the teen got was a bike flying against the wall. He ran up and stabbed the knife into the gut of the teen jumped and flipped over his dead body as it fell to the ground. 

Kyle stood beside me making sure he didn't come near me or her. The other adult ran towards her. Kyle seemed to be enjoying herself like she knew how this was gonna play out. The other adult knocked the guys knife to the corner but you could tell he was ready for anything. They started to use hand to hand combat. He took a swing at him but he dodged and kicked him in the stomach he backed up but recovered quickly. He caught her by surprise by grabbed his helmet and yanking it off.  
"You. Not you." Kyle said her voice trembling.

The helmet sat on the floor and her brown hair sat on her shoulders. Her brown eyes glistening in the moon light. She looked surprised and stunned but before she could do anything. Kyle and the other demon were gone. I fell to the ground hurting everywhere. This girl ran up to Sam and checked his pulse. He had passed out again during the fight and wasn't moving. "No no no no." She whispered to herself. She took him out of the chair and put him on the floor.

"Don't touch him." I said as I coughed trying to get up. 

"Stay down please, your hurt." She was right. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. I tried to walk but I fell to the ground instantly.

When I looked up i saw her put her hands above Sam's chest. She closed her eyes and started whispering to herself. "Please. Please." A faint light started glowing from her hands. The light grew and all of Sam's cuts started to close and all his bruises faded away. I looked up at her. She started to stand up but her knees went weak. She fell to the floor and Sam sat up slowly dazed and confused and breathing heavily. I was still staring at her in shock.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam said starting to stand up. He saw what I was looking at. He turned his head to look at this girl. He leaned down and touched her leg. She jumped a little when Sam touched her and looked up at him her eyes glowed white with a hint of brown in the center but when she blinked they had turned back to normal.

Sam quickly moved away from her. She started to cry bright tears. Each drop was bright white. She reached her hand out and it started to glow. Her arm shook as the light grew. I started to back up. 

The light started to glow brighter than ever. Sam screamed. "No!" but it was too late the light hit me right in the chest.

In an instant all my wounds scares and blood and bruises were gone. Sam looked at me amazement. I looked at me with amazement! I was was better than fine but this girl was not. She was lying on the floor unconscious and she wasn't breathing. My eyes grew wide with worry. This girl had just saved our lives and she was going to die if we didn't do something. I stood up quickly needing the wall for help and I rushed over checking her pulse I called out. "Cas we need you!"

~

The girls p/v

I woke up in a bed unsure of where I was. I don't remember how I got there but I was sure of one thing. 

"These are not my clothes."

I were wearing a plaid button up shirt with some shorts and a sports bra with no shoes and my hair was in low ponytail. I sat up on the bed. Nothing hurt but I was extremely hungry. The room was pretty comfortable. Some pictures in the corner some clothes in the drawer. Nothing fancy but it's not a motel room that's for sure.

I examined the room for a few minutes before I started to hear voices coming towards the room. I flipped the blanket over and pretended to be asleep. The voices went quiet before the door to the room creaked open. I heard one of the guys approach the left side of the bed while the other went to the right. "She has been asleep for two weeks now. She is ether dead or something. I don't know!" Two weeks? I've been asleep for two weeks. In some strangers clothes! That means someone had to undress me and do my hair. Nope not going down that road. 

"I don't know, but we have to do something. We can't leave her anywhere. And we don't know what would happen if we tried to wake her. Plus no matter what she did save our lives." The man on the left spoke in a kind but rough tone. 

"I know she saved our lives but we don't know how she did it. Cas can't identify her as a person. What she did wasn't human."

"Dean. What do you want to do huh? It wasn't dark magic. It was light magic. And we both know she was trying to kill the demons. We were just there. She could have left us and I could dead right now for all we know. She saved us. And you said it yourself. That demon was scared of her. We could use that as an advantage against Crowley. With him wanting us dead and all." At this point I was in this guys side.

"I don't know Sam ok? I just don't want to dive into this without a plan. We don't even know if she wants to hurt us. When she wakes up she might just want to leave."

The arguing kept going. I had almost had enough of this "Dean" guy. I should get up and do something. I almost convinced myself but before I could I heard a flapping noise then a voice. "Dean. Sam."

"Hey Cas." Dean mumbled.

"Did she wake up?" 

"No. She just sleeps." Dean seemed frustrated.

"Maybe I should look at her again."

"Ya sure Cas whatever you need." Sam said.

Foot steps started to approach the left side of the bed. I felt him bend over. I didn't know what to do.

Nah. That's not happening.

He started to open my eye but I wasn't gonna let that happen. I opened both of my eyes and sat up quickly. I could tell that the guys were startled because they all backed up and Dean pulled out a gun. "I did not just listen to you too argue to have some stranger start poking my eye. And Dean put down the gun. You might hurt yourself." With a flick of my hand the gun was on the desk with all the bullets lined up individually.

Dean looked pissed. "Look, I don't know my name. I never have myself one since I showed up. I am gonna spare the chit chat and just answer the questions. I have "powers". Once and a while a new one comes along. Crowley had me in capture for a while. I'm not sure why, but he did something to me and now I have powers. He has a plan for me. I'm not sure what though. That's all I remember about him. I kill demons for information. But this thing Crowley has going on is private and only small parts of hell know about it. Any questions from the audience?"

They all looked impressed. Except dean, he still looked pissed. Sam spoke first. "Crowley wants you? For what?"

"I don't know. I literally just said that. I think I'm the last piece of the puzzle or something like that." I talked really fast. But then my stomach growled like a Tasmanian devil. "By the way I'm starving can I eat something?" 

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Dean grumbled. He crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows. Brows that couldn't cut a soft piece of cheese. Food is just on my mind right now.

"Um, why would I lie about food?"

"Not about that! About your name and information!"

"You don't. But that's what makes it fun isn't it." I pulled my legs to the side of the bed. "Look I know you don't trust me. The feeling is mutual. So just let me grab some food then I'll be out of here before you can say Disneyland." I started to stand up but my legs are complete noodles and I fell into deans arms. I just starred straight forward. I didn't look up but I assumed that was still weird so I pushed off of him and sat back on the bed, still looking at the floor. I looked at my leg and realized I had a scar going up my leg.

"Your not going anywhere. If you can't walk you can't leave. But we can get you food." Dean exclaimed looking at me disapprovingly. 

The trench coat guy just stood there sizing me up. That's always annoying. He looked like a teenage girl in high school judging some girls shoes. Girl those flats do not go with that skirt. snap snap snap. 

"Can you at least help me to the food?"

"Ya here. Cas can you help her." Sam said. Cas nodded and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and swung my arm around his neck. We started slowly walking down a hallway. It was a long hallway. 

We all sat in the kitchen. I had a fork in my hand and pie in front of me. Pecan pie to be exact. The nuts were sweet and the Carmel was sweeter. I sat next to the angel while dean and Sam sat next to each other. Once and a while i looked at them but they all seemed to be staring at me. Honestly I don't blame them. When i healed the boys i scared myself. It hurt so bad I started crying. That's not like me.

I finished the pie. I almost licked the plate but i kinda was already on the edge with these guys I didn't want to make it worse. I looked up to still see them staring at me. "Are we communicating telepathically or what?" I questioned. I laughed but everyone just sat there. 

"Come on give me a break! I'm trying here." I was frustrated. No one said a word. "Why do I even try? At least tell me your names!"

They all looked surprised. "You seriously don't know who we are?" Sam asked.

"Ok well I know your Sam," i pointed to Sam, "and your dean, and your Cas. I got that from the conversation from earlier but last names prove to be helpful."

"Were the Winchesters." Dean said his facial expression not moving. They gave me the DUH look. But a DUH look doesn't help. I'm not an idiot.

"Winchesters?"

"You seriously don't know us?"

"Nope. Theres not a single bell in my head. Oh wait, " I shook my head sideways, "nope not a single one." Were they legendary or something? I didn't know. "I'm really closed off. I don't work much with other Hunters." 

"So those demons, they knew who you were. Any idea why?" Sam asked.

"Ever since I got away from Crowley I have been quote on quote "supernatural famous". All the monsters know my face but the demons, the demons they know my name."

"So your important for something. And Crowleys got something to do with it?"

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically. I pushed my chair out. I went to stand up.

"You probably shouldn't stand. Your leg..." I stood up with ease.

"You were saying." I showed them my leg and the scar was gone. "I heal fast. Power thingy." I started walking towards the door. 

"And where are you going? Dean asked.

"You sound like a concerned mother." Sam laughed at dean. Dean gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm going." I answered still walking to the door|

"No your not." Dean Sam ran in front of me. They walked in front of me but I kept walking. They started to walk backwards. "If Crowley is after you then you should probably stay with us."

"I can take care of myself. I always have."

They stopped me. "But what if Crowley finds you."

"If you hadn't noticed I did save your asses back there. Like I said, I can take care of myself." I didn't want to stay. "Bye." I said sarcastically. I turned around to walk away but I came face to face with the angel. 

"I'm sorry." He said before placing two fingers on my forehead. He touched it but nothing happened. 

"Sorry. It doesn't work on me buddy." I pushed past him. Then suddenly something hit the back of my head. I stood up for moment before I fell onto my back. I fell to the floor almost unconscious.

"Ya but this does." Dean said holding a metal pan. The lights in the room flickered.

"Screw you..." I snarled as I passed out. The guys started to darken before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
